A Valentine's Day to Forget
by Aleine Skyfire
Summary: "He can get along without me — he's done so before. We're only two months wedded, and I want to spend our first Valentine's Day together." Of course, Sherlock Holmes manages to mess up the Watsons' holiday, anyway. Comedic one-shot.  Happy Valentine's!


**Author's Note:**

Yay, I made it on time—thanks to my lovely beta, teenelizabeth! Just a bit of Valentine silliness. Enjoy!

**==A Valentine's Day to Forget==**

John stretched lazily in bed, his good arm loosely wrapped around his bride. Mary was just beginning to stir, murmuring his name sleepily. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

She smiled softly before opening her eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, darling." She leaned in to kiss him.

A hesitant rap on the bedroom door cut the newlyweds' bliss short. "Doctor?" called the page.

John managed to turn his groan into a sigh. "My apologies, Mary."

She smiled resignedly. "Duty calls."

"One moment, lad," John called, sliding out of bed and flinging on his dressing gown before going to the door and opening it. "A house call?"

"No, sir." The boy handed the doctor a telegram.

The name at the bottom told John all he needed to know, and he managed to turn a curse into a euphemism just in time. "Thank you, Ted. You may go now."

"Yes, sir."

Mary came to her husband's side, wearing her dressing gown and an inquisitive frown. "Who is the telegram from, dear?"

John wordlessly handed her the missive; her frown deepened as she read it. "Won't you go to him?"

John took back the paper. "No, I shan't," he said firmly. "He can get along without me—he's done so before." He took her slender hands in his. "We're only two months wedded, and I want to spend our first Valentine's Day _together_."

Mary smiled, tilting her head back. "If you're certain."

"I'm certain," he insisted, leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

The second telegram came two hours later, its wording a bit more urgent than its predecessor's. John promptly tore it up after only the briefest glance.

* * *

Luncheon saw the arrival of the _fourth_ telegram. The words ran thus:

DR JOHN H WATSON STOP YOU MAY RECALL YOUR FORMER FLATMATE OF WHOM YOU HAVE WRITTEN SO MUCH STOP SINCE YOU HAVE OBVIOUSLY LEFT THE COUNTRY FOR THE DAY I SHALL CALL UPON YOU TOMORROW FINAL STOP

S HOLMES

"Good," John breathed. "Now we'll have some peace at last."

Of course, Dr. John H. Watson forgot that no one residing within Sherlock Holmes's inner circle can remain in peace for very long.

* * *

That evening brought a frantic ringing at the door. As the maid opened it, a tall figure burst into the hall, dirty, rumpled, and torn. "Good heavens!" John ejaculated, coming out from the sitting room. "Holmes!"

Sherlock Holmes slumped against the wall, gasping for breath. "Forgive me for disrupting your evening, my dear Watson, but I have run two miles and your house was nearer than our—_my_—flat."

"Run two… you were _chased_?"

Holmes gulped down a large intake of air and nodded.

"Oh, for the love of heaven…"

"I think there is only one man left on my trail…"

* * *

Mary shut the door after the last constable had departed. "Thank goodness that is over," she sighed.

"My sincerest apologies, Mrs. Watson," Holmes said with a bow. "I had no intention of ruining your holiday; I had not realized the date until more recently."

John blinked. "You mean that you didn't know it this morning?"

"The estimable Mrs. Hudson alerted me to the fact. Really, Watson, I may be callous at times, but even I would not intrude upon a special day with your wife unless it were for a very good reason." Sherlock Holmes was the very picture of wounded dignity.

John merely raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't!"

"As you like, Holmes."

* * *

"You could write this case up," Mary suggested as she and John slid into bed. "A Valentine's special."

"Not a chance, dearest." John blew out the bedside candle. "This is one Valentine's Day I would like very much to forget."

**==Fin==**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Who here thought the ending was a little bare? Raise your hand. Well, you know, if you have an idea as to how to make it better, you can tell me—I would very much appreciate any suggestions thrown my way—and maybe I can work it out. But I couldn't think of anything and neither could teenelizabeth. *sighs*

Also, you'll notice this isn't my usual style. I think I've only done one fic before with scenes like this, but even that was longer than this one. Ah, whatever. It was still fun, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

(Poor cute Sherlock—Watson doesn't believe him, lol.)

Happy Valentine's Day!

_**Please review!**_


End file.
